What happened to Youji Sakiyama?
by meggyneedzalife
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to Youji Sakiyama after the events in Sweet Pool? This is my take on how the ending should have went and trust me it's a lot longer.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers, I haven't posted a story in a long time so now is a good time as ever to start again woohoo! This time I have decided to write something a little different, YAOI! Well don't get too excited I'm not exactly one for writing out graphic details but if that's your cup of tea hey I'm not judging, in fact good for you! LOL.**

 **Anyway, getting back to the subject needless to say after watching/reading Sweet Pool by Nitro Chiral, I was a bit disappointed and frankly a little irritated. WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO MY BABY YOUJI...WHYYYYYYYY! Sorry got carried away lol. I was seriously annoyed by the ambiguous ending for the supposed "True Route" and so I have decided to write my version of how the story should have went combining the route "Miracles May" with "Red Road".**

 **I will let you know ahead of time that there will be a few OCs for story progression purposes and I may or may not be able to keep the characters with the exact personalities in the story since it can be a bit difficult for me but I will try. Some of the information may or may not be correct since I am writing this from memory. Now for your entertainment, the story.**

 **Chapter 1: Amnesia**

 _There were only a few things he remembered; A gunshot, the sound of creaking rusted metal and then the sensation of falling._

 _He couldn't open his eyes and he couldn't breathe. His lungs kept filling up with water making it near impossible to get air into his system. As he struggled endlessly the water continued to flow in. He felt tired like he just wanted to surrender and give in to his hopeless situation, but at that point when everything feels meaningless we find hope. While struggling with an aching pain in his chest and the tsunami of water he felt bliss. It was hard to describe but there was something that seemed to make him feel hope again. A warmth, like that of a mother tightly embracing her child. It was nice. It was a feeling Tetsuo had longed for as a child but never got until he was much older._

 _The short blond haired teen tried desperately to open his tired eyes but to no avail. The warmth didn't disappear; it lingered there at his waist and back for what seemed like eternity. He then heard a small voice. It seemed very distant yet somehow crystal clear._

" _You have to survive."_

 _That was all he remembered before giving in to the warmth and gradual darkness_

In a room surrounded on all sides by maddening white walls Tetsuo slept soundly. The only sounds to be heard was those of a heart monitor beeping in jagged lines on a small screen and the sound of an oxygen machine as the teen took labored breaths through a plastic mask on his face.

Light shone in through the fluttering drapes as cool air blew through the open gap in the window. It was truly maddening how incredibly quiet it was. It was eerie.

Tetsuo felt air being pushed forcefully into his body by the air mask. He slowly opened his eyes blinking a few times till he was fully conscious. There was the sound of a door opening and he heard a few voices chattering about in the once quiet room. A woman was holding a clipboard and flipping through the papers and someone who Tetsuo assumed was the doctor stood in a professional manner fidgeting with his white coat. He glanced over at the boy in the bed.

"Aw, Mr. Shironuma, how are we feeling today?"

Tetsuo didn't answer. It's not like he didn't want to but rather that he couldn't right away. Still discombobulated and still feeling like there was a haze cast over him made it much more difficult to function.

"I don't blame you for not being able to speak properly, you were shot and almost drowned in a pool. It might take some time but you'll be back to normal before you know it."

Again Tetsuo didn't answer. Without even noticing his eyelids began to shut again.

 _"Shot? I was shot?"_

Tetsuo had no recollection of the event whatsoever however there was still a small pain from where he assumed he had been shot. Not caring at that moment he drifted back to sleep.

" _You have to survive…"_

Tetsuo woke up again. This time around though he felt a warmth on his hand and when he looked down a small pale hand was holding his rather large hand. When he looked up he saw the blurry image of a figure with black hair and pale skin wearing a blue cardigan and light blue dress shirt smiling at him.

" _You have to survive...you must."_

When he fully opened his eyes the blurry figure morphed into that of a female with tired looking eyes staring with eyes of compassion and concern.

"Okaasan." he spoke in an almost whisper.

"Tetsuo." the woman replied stroking her son's hand.

While Tetsuo was never much of a speaker to begin with this was one of those few times where he wished he could tell her not to worry, that he would be okay, but how could someone who couldn't even remember how he ended up in the hospital possibly say he was okay.

He was confined to the bed for several weeks after that. When he finally was released he somehow felt an emptiness.

School went on as usual. He attended Kamiya's classes like he usually did but more times than once found himself staring at an empty seat towards the back of the room. Tetsuo never paid much attention to anyone but for some reason he felt like was forgetting something, something dear.

When the lunchtime bell rang, Tetsuo gathered up his stuff and started to walk out of the classroom that's when he noticed the teen Mita Makoto staring off into space with an almost sullen look on his face. When his eyes met with Makoto it was like he was glaring daggers at him. Suddenly the boy pushed his chair away harshly and stormed over to a very calm Tetsuo and stood in front of him.

"Where is he?"

Tetsuo said nothing.

"Don't act dumb, you two were always hanging out together and then he just up and disappears."

Some of the other students turned their attention to see what the commotion was all about. Makoto was a very likable guy but when he lost his temper it was hard not to notice.

Tetsuo found himself very confused.

"He said we would hang out again, that we could be friends, but now…"

Tears were beginning to form in the corners of his eyes.

"It's your fault! Tell me you bastard!" Makoto grabbed onto Tetsuo's shirt in a threatening manner. "Where is Youji Sakiyama!"

His mind went completely blank. Why was that name so familiar. Tetsuo suddenly felt light headed and nauseous.

Kamiya who was watching from afar suddenly got up from his desk and walked over to the two teens. Makoto looked like he was about ready to punch Tetsuo but was stopped by Kamiya's grip on his hand.

"Makoto Mita. Enough!" Kamiya held a very stern face. "Shironuma doesn't remember anything."

"That's total bull!" Makoto spouted. He jerked his arm free from Kamiya and fled the room.

That nauseous feeling still didn't subside instead it seemed to increase and Tetsuo felt his head spinning.

Kamiya seemed to notice and offered to take Tetsuo to the nurse's office. He tried to refuse but Kamiya insisted.

When they were just inches from the nurse's office Kamiya stopped and turned to Tetsuo.

"I'm sorry about earlier that was uncalled for."

Tetsuo said nothing.

"I know it's been hard since the accident, and being blamed for what happened to Sakiyama"

He couldn't explain it but he felt a hole in his chest when he heard that name.

"Sakiyama…" Tetsuo whispered under his breath as if contemplating something.

Kamiya patted the top of Tetsuo's shoulder breaking him from his thoughts.

"Don't worry about it you don't have to remember; in fact it would be better if you didn't"

He was at a loss for words. Did Kamiya Sensei just say that it was better for him not to remember? Why? Tetsuo looked up with his expressionless stare at the older man. Kamiya just smiled then walked off down the hall.

Tetsuo entered the room and laid down on one of the cots. He looked up at the plain old ceiling, just as boring as one in the hospital. He somehow felt restless and rolled on to his side closing his eyes briefly.

" _You have to survive, you must! I won't let you die!"_

Tetsuo immediately opened his eyes and sat up in the cot. The nurse was sitting cross-legged at a small desk at the far end of the room. She looked over and smiled sweetly

"Shironuma-kun, feel any better?"

Tetsuo nodded his head and stood up bowing once before leaving the nurse's office. He trudged down the now empty halls seeing as class had already started. He had at first intended to head back to the classroom but instead found his feet taking him to the staircase up to the roof. When he got there he noticed the door had been blocked off by caution tape and a sign that read "Keep Out". He was just about to turn around and leave but then he felt almost like an invisible force was pushing him, urging him to go through. Completely disregarding the warning on the sign he turned the doorknob and walked out onto the roof.

It was such a nostalgic feeling. A light breeze blowing, the sunshine, birds chirping. Everything seemed so peaceful, he felt peaceful. As he stood there on the roof he felt an overwhelming sense of loss. Suddenly, one lone tear rolled down his face.

" _Tetsuo…"_ Like a whisper he heard a voice. It was a very familiar, endearing voice. A voice he longed to hear again.

"Youji…"

Somewhere barricaded in his apartment a young raven haired teen was sleeping soundly.

A smile on his pale face.

 **Wooooooo first chapter! Now onto the next! Hope you like it. Look forward to another update very soon. Let me know if I should continue. Thank you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohhhhh Yeah! Chapter two baby. If you have taken the time to read this story I appreciate it since this bizarre series doesn't get a whole lot of love.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 2: Youji**

Tetsuo still couldn't understand why that name felt like a knife in his chest.

"Youji"

He recited the name over and over in his mind and each time felt like it was cutting deeper. Why couldn't he remember? Who was he that he impacted him to the point of tears. Tetsuo rolled around restlessly in his bed thinking of the events from earlier that day.

One thing that didn't sit well with him was the condition of the rooftop. A few dried up blood spots, the bent chain link fence and a small strand of hair. He almost completely missed it had it not been for the light reflecting from the strand blowing serenely in the wind. Tetsuo plucked it from the fence and stared at. Jet black hair.

Tetsuo remembered that blurred figure he saw while in the hospital. Black hair, pale skin, dark blue vest, and blue dress shirt. The pieces were starting to come together slowly but surely. It was maddening. The blond suddenly felt the strength leave his body and he collapsed onto his knees. His head was pounding. He slammed his fist into the cement out of pure frustration

Makoto watched the scene from the doorway. He walked up behind Tetsuo then spoke.

"You really don't remember?"

Tetsuo looked over his shoulder at Makoto who just stood with a sullen look on his face.

"I hated you so much for taking him from me but,"

Makoto looked like he was on the verge of crying.

"He looked so much more lively when he was around you"

Tetsuo was at a loss for words. Had he been that close to this boy "Youji"? He who said as little as possible and shut everyone else out had been close to someone?

Makoto stayed silent as well with his hands in his pockets. Neither said a word to each other.

Tetsuo stood up slowly careful not to lose his balance.

"Where does he live?"

Makoto was a bit surprised at the question but said nothing simply let out a chuckle.

"You think I didn't already try that?" Makoto huffed. "Anyway, shouldn't you already know? You went there quite a few times."

"Where does he live?" Tetsuo repeated the question

Makoto turned around and started to walk away.

"Take the train. If you really cared for him like he did for you you'll know what stop."

With that Makoto turned around and exited the rooftop.

Tetsuo still couldn't shut his mind off enough to sleep.

"Youji."

Saying his name was comforting and Tetsuo eventually found himself falling to sleep.

" _You have to survive! I won't let you die no matter what! Even if it takes my life you have to live Tetsuo!"_

Tetsuo's eyes shot open. He sat up in bed feeling perspiration dripping down his face. Enough. He made up his mind. Tomorrow was Saturday it was the day he would finally put an end to this torture. He wanted to move on with his life.

He wanted to get the answers he needed and move on. He didn't need to keep torturing himself with memories of a person he couldn't even remember. He needed closure.

The next day Tetsuo got up and got dressed and left the house.

"...you'll know the stop."

The words Makoto had said lingered in his mind. The train pulled into the station its doors opening allowing a flood of people off onto the platform. Tetsuo carrying nothing but a satchel slung over his shoulder entered the again crowded train. He stood among the throng of people and unconsciously closed his eyes. When he opened them again he saw a blurry vision of a black haired teen wearing a blue vest, the same he had seen several times before, teetering back and forth ready to fall over. He reflexively reached out his arms and the figure fell into his rather large arms then vanished.

Tetsuo realizing his arms were still outstretched moved them back to his sides and clenched his fists. Was that a memory of Youji? Suddenly he membered the whole ordeal with the Sakiyama boy.

 _Youji had not noticed that Tetsuo was just feet behind him. The pale complexioned boy had entered a crowded train and being born with a weak constitution was feeling very ill that day, not something unusual, Tetsuo was familiar with this fact about the boy since being in the same high school so long. Teetering back and forth as if ready to collapse the boy's legs finally gave way and he fell backward. Tetsuo caught him and held him for most of the train ride until Youji regained consciousness. Tetsuo could hear the shallow breaths of the teen leaning on him and the comforting body heat of his very fragile body._

Shironuma Tetsuo felt his heart twisting. Who was Youji? And why did it torture him so much when he started to remember him?

After being on the train for what seemed like an eternity and watching floods of people exiting and entering the crowded train Tetsuo was beginning to think that maybe it was a stupid idea to go on this excursion. I mean how exactly was he suppose to remember what stop to get off on and then if he did somehow remember then how was he suppose to find him in a town this big.

Suddenly Tetsuo felt this sort of nostalgic feeling and when he looked out the window he swore he saw a figure standing at the platform with black hair and a blue school uniform.

Not giving it a second thought he got off at the next upcoming stop. When he did that feeling suddenly dissipated. He looked around for a bit but nothing was coming back to him.

This was surely the stop but the figure he saw before was nowhere to be seen. This was hopeless, stupid. He wasn't going to find the person he was looking for.

As he stood thinking of his hopeless situation he looked up getting a glimpse of a set of black hair and that familiar school uniform. "That's impossible" he thought to himself. Still with no other leads he followed the figure all around town and eventually found himself in an old secluded part of town with several apartments lining both sides of the street.

The figure he had chased completely vanished from sight and now Tetsuo found himself standing in an eerie quiet part of town feeling extremely lost. As he stood trying to collect his thoughts he swore he heard a voice.

" _Tetsuo"_

The teen again felt a nostalgic feeling and looked towards a row of apartments. Another memory came back to him.

 _It was pouring down rain. Tetsuo was holding an umbrella and standing next to him was Youji. The two of them walking in silence yet somehow it was comforting. They were walking back to Youji's apartment._

It was like watching a mirage but the memory suddenly seemed to manifest itself in front of Tetsuo. He watched the images of him and Youji walking up the stairs and stopping at a door.

"There."

Tetsuo suddenly found his feet running towards those apartments where he saw the mirages just seconds ago. What was going on with him? This was completely unlike him. His chest was aching and yet beating uncontrollably. He ran up the staircase and found himself in front of an apartment door. Trying to compose himself he took a breath and then knocked on the door.

There was silence. Tetsuo felt disheartened but then suddenly the doorknob turned and the door opened a bit. What he saw made his heart stop. The boy in front of him had black hair, pale skin, and a blue school dress shirt with a dark blue vest over the top.

"Youji." Tetsuo stated in almost a whisper.

The scene before him was surreal. All at once a flood of memories and emotions overwhelmed him. His head felt like it was about to explode. He knitted his eyes together. The black haired boy threw open the door and rushed over to the short blond haired teen

"Shironuma!"

There it was. No doubt in his mind. It was the voice that he had been longing to hear since remembering Youji. Tetsuo suddenly without a second thought seemed to forget the pain in his head and embraced Youji in his arms.

"I can't breathe Shironuma…" Youji gasped and Tetsuo loosened his hold just slightly.

It was an endearing scene. The two stayed that way in silence for a long time then Youji noticing that it was about to rain led Tetsuo inside and the two of them sat on the bed.

"I'm surprised you found me." Youji stated simply.

Tetsuo sat on the bed and kept his eyes on the black haired boy as if afraid that if he didn't Youji might disappear..

"So I guess this means you remembered what happened?" Youji tried to start up a conversation between the two of them.

Tetsuo flatly replied. "No."

"Oh." Youji looked a little dejected.

"Just bits and pieces" Tetsuo stated suddenly

"I see." Youji replied leaning back looking up at the roof of the apartment. He looked contempt.

"Where were you?" Tetsuo asked still not taking his eyes away from the other teen.

"Around." Youji stated flatly still leaning back on his arms

"Why didn't you come back?"

Youji looked towards Tetsuo and then to the roof again. The atmosphere suddenly became sort of awkward.

"I did but," Youji seemed to be stumbling on his words

"But?" Tetsuo urged him on.

"I heard that you had amnesia and, well," again Youji paused in mid-sentence.

Tetsuo looked over at the pale skinned teen and could see that he seemed to have a downcast expression.

Youji gulped and continued. He was now hunched over with his arms resting on his knees.

"I thought it was better if you didn't remember me and what happened, that way you could move on and live a normal life."

Tetsuo was surprised. He hadn't expected to hear that. Here he had come here to get answers so that he could do just that, move on yet now that he was here he found himself realizing that that probably wasn't going to be possible. He found himself thinking that he didn't want to leave Youji.

Tetsuo pulled Youji closer to him. Youji felt his face getting warmer.

"Shironuma-!"

Tetsuo didn't move a muscle.

"Makoto said that you wouldn't answer when he came over."

Youji suddenly felt ashamed. The color from his already pale face looked paler. Despite this Tetsuo still asked.

"Well?" He waited for an answer

"I-I wasn't here."

"Where did you go?"

"No, that's not what I meant." Youji looked like he was having a hard time explaining.

Tetsuo looked at Youji with an expressionless face. Youji shifted uncomfortably on the bed.

"It's hard to explain but after the "accident" I was certain that I was going to die and I lost consciousness, then I heard a voice, your voice calling my name and when I opened my eyes I was standing at the train station."

Hearing this Tetsuo immediately thought of when he was on the rooftop and he said Youji's name for the first time. Suddenly this story didn't seem so far- fetched.

"So, um, thank you. Thank you for bringing me back. I don't really get it but thank you Shironuma." Youji stuttered.

Tetsuo still didn't know if he could completely believe this boy's explanation but somehow he felt that he was not making it up nor was he lying. If that was true then had Youji actually died and came back? Was that even possible?

Tetsuo decided not to think too much into it and ruffled Youji's hair playfully. It really was impossible to break ties with him. While Tetsuo wasn't exactly sure what happened in the past he was sure of one thing, he never wanted to lose Youji. Looking at it either way this boy had been willing to give up his life for Tetsuo. Would that be called dedication to the one you love? Either way Tetsuo had grown to love this boy just by simply being near him again. It was like falling in love with him all over again.

The blond stroked Youji's head and he nestled close to Tetsuo. He didn't know how long they had been like that nor did he care. In this small dark room time seemed to stand still.

It must have been hours later before Tetsuo was suddenly woken up by a buzzing sound. He pulled a cell phone from his pocket and read a text message by his worried mother. He typed a response

"I'm staying at Sakiyama's house."

Tetsuo hoped that his mother hadn't forgotten who he was talking about since he had. He shut his phone afterward. Looking over to Youji who was now resting his head on Tetsuo's lap Tetsuo couldn't help but feel like he had been blessed.

Eventually Tetsuo got up and gently lifted Youji's feet onto the bed before going to lie down right next to him. He flipped onto his side and pulled Youji towards him wrapping his arms around the other boy. Tetsuo could feel the heat from Youji on his abdomen. Feeling exhausted Tetsuo began to dream.

 _He was on a the rooftop of the high school they went to. Tetsuo was holding Youji's hand and they were looking out at the sunset when suddenly the door to the roof was swung open and a man holding a gun walked out towards them_

" _You'll pay for what you did!" the man yelled_

 _Youji suddenly stepped in front of Tetsuo as if to protect him._

" _I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything that has happened. None of us asked to be like this, it's "their" fault not ours "they" have destroyed many lives including Zenya's. I never asked to be a Mesu, I just wanted to live a normal life._

 _The other man lowered his gun for a moment_

" _I know. They destroyed Zenya's life and for that I can never forgive them however,"_

 _The man repositioned his gun towards them._

" _You must also pay for what you did to Zenya and his father!"_

 _The first bullet shot missed the two teens and instead hit a rather unstable part of the old chain link fence causing it to start to sag. The next bullet hit Tetsuo's shoulder as he tried to protect Youji. He started to lose his balance. Youji held onto Tetsuo's back to try to steady him. The man readied his gun again and Tetsuo and Youji were backed into a corner namely said unstable part of the fence. As their combined weight leaned against the fence the fence gave way and the two of them fell off the roof._

 _As they were falling towards the pool directly below Youji kept a tight grip on Tetsuo and with his head pressed against the other boy's back shouted_

" _You have to survive, You must! I won't let you die no matter what! Even if it takes my life you have to live Tetsuo!"_

 _With that there was a blinding light and then the impact of the water below._

Tetsuo suddenly woke and when he did he looked over and noticed that Youji was now facing him still fast asleep. Tetsuo rolled onto his back and looked up at the ceiling. There was a slight twinge of pain in his shoulder from where he had been shot but that didn't matter. He now remembered. Not everything but more than he had before he came here. There were still a few things that were a blur to him

That man who shot him, Zenya, and what was a Mesu? Tetsuo had no doubt that those pieces of his memory would eventually come back to him. For now though, he would have to deal with those holes in his memory.

That could wait. He was with the person that meant the most to him so as far as he was concerned nothing else mattered. Everything else could come later. Tetsuo just wished with all his heart that he could stay in this moment forever.

He had his important person back and the empty void that he had been feeling ever since remembering Youji's existence was gradually being filled with the happiness and love he had for this seemingly ordinary, sickly complexioned teen who had sacrificed his life for him. Youji was the reason he was still alive today and that was a debt that Tetsuo was sure he would never be able to repay within his lifetime.

Tetsuo turned his head to the boy next to him and heard mumbling. He noticed some stray strands of black hair had fallen in front of Youji's face. Tetsuo, careful not to wake him brushed the hair from his face to expose pale yet somehow beautiful snow white skin. He flipped onto his side to get a better view of the sleeping angel with long lashes. He gently caressed his cheek with his thumb and kept his eyes on Youji's sleeping form.

"Achoo!"

The teen sneezed while still sound asleep. It was not loud more like a squeak but with Youji's frail body Tetsuo feared that he would shatter. Tetsuo had noticed that the temperature in the small dark room had dropped drastically since Youji had gone to sleep. Fearing for the frail boy's health he pulled the blanket out from under himself and tucked it around Youji carefully. When he saw Youji's breathing level out Tetsuo let out a breath in relief and slowly but surely drifted into a deep sleep.

Tomorrow was a new day for Tetsuo and Youji and Tetsuo prayed that now that he had been reunited with the person he longed for that there would be nothing but a bright future for the two of them. He didn't realize though that from that point on things were just going to get more and more complicated for the two teens…he had no idea.

 **Duh Duh Duh!**

 **LOL just me being stupid but hope you enjoyed. More will be coming soon I have much more planned for this story. Im going to have to refresh my mind a bit but yeah it'll be great!**

 **Thank you for reading. All comments and suggestions are welcome. Please leave reviews if you'd like I appreciate them.**


	3. Hiatus notice

sweet pool story hiatus notice:

I apologize to my readers but unfortunately I have to put my story on hold due to some issues that recently came up.

I realize that I am doing is what I hate the most about writing and that's making people wait for more which is why I try not to post these kind of pages if I can help it.

I have not given up on the story I have plans to continue it when I can. I appreciate all the wonderful comments and I'm especially happy about all the favorites and followers. I hope you enjoy the story so far.

Please feel free to leave comments and suggestions and I will make time to answer those. I am not sure how long the story will be on hiatus but I will try to post new chapters when I can.


End file.
